In Dreams
by a nyr byrjun
Summary: Anakin has a nightmare. Padme comforts him in the only way she knows how. Mature.


_A/N: I've recently become obsessed with Star Wars. I just couldn't keep this out of my mind, so I wrote it down. I hope you enjoy and please leave a review._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars._

* * *

Padme had woken to the sound of him breathing heavily, his hands clutching at the sheets with an intensity he only ever allowed her to see. She had known he had had a nightmare before she even thought to ask him what was wrong, and she felt a pain in her chest at the desperate sight of him.

Reaching with gentle fingers, she had rested her hand on his slick shoulder, and he'd turned to look at her with an alertness in his eyes, the one that meant he'd had another premonition. It hurt her to think he really believed that she was going to die giving birth to their child, but little she said seemed to calm or to dispel these twisted thoughts from his head.

"Ani," she guided his head to her chest, and his tense posture slackened. All the fear of her demise seemed to slip from his very bones at the feel of her touch, and she placed a kiss on his lips trying to show him that she was there, and nothing was going to take her away.

She felt his tears slowly rush from his eyes and onto her skin, and again, she stroked her fingers along his hair, trying to find some way to calm him. Hooking her legs around his waist, she asked him, "Will you make love to me?"

At her request, he brought his head upright, and looked into her molten eyes. The haunted expression that had dominated his face before slowly morphed into a look of utter longing, the same longing that he seemed to radiate every time he came home from an exhausting day of being with Obi Wan.

He'd rush into the foyer, and take her up into his arms, not minding C3PO and R2D2 as they stood off to the side. He'd set her down and kiss her, his hand drifting down to her growing belly, a look of devotion in the features of his face. Sometimes she still couldn't believe this was the same man who wielded a light saber and destroyed some of the most dangerous Sith's in the galaxy.

He pulled her body towards him with a fierceness that she loved, and grasped at her face with his metallic fingers, pulling her closer. He stole a kiss from her lips roughly before he pulled back, hearing her sudden yelp. He stilled in the darkness, his hands falling to her supple shoulders.

"Am I hurting you?" He sounded breathless, half dazed and concerned, as if he'd only just realized just how lost in her closeness he had been. He searched her eyes and only when she reached for his face with her own hands did he once more let all the fear, pain and anger fade away.

He stroked her belly and was mindful not to press his full body weight on top of her when he settled himself between her slim legs. The look of absolute love in his eyes stole Padme of her breath when he reached between them to part her folds, his fingers traveling underneath the cream slip she'd chosen to wear to bed. At the feeling of the slick wetness he elicited, he gave her a dark look from beneath his eyelashes that spoke of the desire he felt for her, would always feel her.

She could feel his thick member hard on her thigh, and slowly, still looking into her eyes, he guided the head to her needy and swollen opening and pushed inside.

"Oh, Anakin," she breathed, feeling him rock within her. His lips were trailing along her neck and she could feel that his hair had matted itself to his forehead with sweat. Padme moaned suddenly when his metal fingers curved underneath the lush length of her thigh, allowing him to go deeper inside her.

"Padme..." His breath caught and he inhaled sharply, so overcome with pleasure, all he could do was continue to bury his face into the left side of her hair and shoulder.

She dug her fingers into his hair, feeling his sweat at his nape. She let him get lost inside her, knowing and loving that she could chase his suffering away with something as simple as her touch and her love. She held firm to the belief that they were meant to be with one another, thought their union was otherwise considered forbidden.

His hips thrust fiercer, his abdomen brushing against the sensitive nub at the juncture of her thighs. Feeling her spasm in his arms, Anakin repeated the motion until voiceless pleas escaped from her lips.

"That's it, my angel. Feel me."

His hair grew damp with perspiration against her face, and she breathed deeply, getting lost in his lovemaking until she crashed over the edge, her body becoming heavy with afterglow. He followed soon after, muffling his groans into her soft chest.

Padme ran her fingers through Anakin's hair, cradling his head to rest on her left breast. Closing his eyes, he tightened his arms around her until he lay completely still, all the tension having left his body when he found absolution within her.

"Go to sleep, my love. No harm will come to either us with you in my arms," she said, and moments later, she heard his heavy breathing signal he'd fallen into more pleasant dreams.


End file.
